


Slipstream

by janescott



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, F/F, community: a_b_o ladies, heat cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/pseuds/janescott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the a_b_o ladies fest on LJ. Established Carol/Uhura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipstream

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to magneta for the beta and Ben for a little technical help. ;-)

Carol wakes up suddenly, her breath caught in her throat and her heart racing. 

She swallows, hearing the slight click of a dry throat and lies still for a moment to orient herself.

She’s in her and Uhura’s new, larger quarters on the Enterprise. It’s the middle of the night as far as Carol can tell and the sheets feel like a thousand tiny pinpricks against her skin.

Which isn’t …. oh. 

Sighing, she pushes the covers back and stretches before quietly standing up and padding over to the food synthesiser. 

“Water,” she says quietly, “ice cold, in a large glass, please.”

She takes the glass when it appears and downs most of it in one long swallow. 

The contrast of the ice-cold water and her near fever-hot skin makes her shiver.

She’ll need to wake Uhura soon, before she finds herself on the edge of desperate need, but she needs this moment to herself as well - this silence in the deep dark of night.

Carol puts the glass down on a small table and drifts over to a window, staring out at the blackness, her eyes automatically sorting stars from planets from small chunks of space debris as the Enterprise makes its way to its next mission.

She loses herself in contemplation for a long, silent moment, jumping slightly when she feels arms encircle her waist and Uhura’s lips pressed to the back of her neck.

“You should have woken me,” Uhura says, her voice low and quiet, her lips warm against the back of Carol’s neck.

Carol sighs and leans back into Uhura’s embrace, her body responding to Uhura’s skin, to her scent, to … everything. She licks her lips and lets out a low, contented hum.

“I was going to. I just needed a moment of quiet before everything gets … blurry.”

Uhura laughs and Carol presses back, seeking the comfort of the vibrations. Uhura starts stroking her thumb over Carol’s stomach, making the muscles under the skin jump and twitch. Carol shifts slightly, parting her legs and pressing back again, the softness of Uhura’s breasts an odd comfort against her skin.

“You feel hot,” Uhura says, sliding one hand down, over Carol’s hip, sliding up the inside of her thigh.

It’s kind of awkward, but Carol doesn’t want to move - Uhura’s hands on her skin; calming her overheated skin, the stars slipping past silently outside.

“Do you want to come back to bed?” Uhura asks, even as she bites lightly at the side of Carol’s neck and slips her hand higher, both of them groaning when Uhura’s fingers slide over Carol’s swollen clit.

“N- not yet. S-soon.” Soon, she won’t be able to do anything but spread herself out on their bed, her skin beyond fever-hot, as Uhura takes her - takes care of her - over and over again.

And, well, it’s not like Carol minds being an omega - not at all, especially with such a loving and attentive alpha - but she’s learned over the years to hoard the quiet moments before everything disappears into a blur of heat and hormones and sheer, naked _need_.

Carol moans again as Uhura bites at her neck with more intent, and rubs her fingers over her clit, which pulses with Carol’s elevated heart rate. She reaches a hand back, gripping at whatever she can get her hand on, grounding herself before she completely falls apart.

Uhura keeps up the relentless pressure of her fingers, slipping the tips of them inside Carol before pulling them out again, sliding them in. …

Carol leans hard back against Uhura, knowing that her alpha won’t let her fall, as she groans, low and long in the back of her throat.

“You’re so wet. So wet and you smell so good right now, come on, come on let go for me, I won’t let you fall …”

Carol cries out as she comes around Uhura’s fingers, her muscles clenching as she gives in to her first release.

She sighs and closes her eyes, letting herself lean against Uhura for a moment, borrowing her silent, steady strength.

She’s going to need it to get through the next few days.

Carol turns around in the circle of Uhura’s arms, when she feels like she has some kind of equilibrium, tilting her face up for a kiss. Uhura smiles and kisses her gently at first, her lips cool against Carol’s fever-bright skin.

Carol closes her eyes and leans against Uhura, groaning softly when she presses her lips against Carol’s open mouth. Uhura licks at her bottom lip with her tongue and Carol opens up easily, letting herself get lost as Uhura’s scent surrounds her.

She feels hot still, too hot, but safe at the same time; Uhura’s hands spanning the small of her back, the silky glide of her skin against Carol’s own.

Uhura breaks the kiss, pressing her lips to Carol’s cheeks, her forehead.

“Come on, come back to bed. Let me take care of you.”

Carol sighs softly and nods, letting Uhura lead her back to the bed, all of the covers pushed down to the bottom.

She lies down and spreads out her arms and legs, savouring the cool slide of the fabric against her hot skin.

Uhura laughs softly as she makes her way up the bed, settling between Carol’s legs.

Carol smiles and arches her back slightly, biting her lip as the quiet roll of arousal starts to peak again. She feels herself flushing under Uhura’s steady gaze; can feel the same arousal coming off Uhura’s skin in welcome waves that ease Carol’s omega heart, even as it increases her desire.

“Uhura, Uhura please. I - I need you.”

Uhura leans over, kissing her slowly, a deep kiss that’s all intent. Carol moans into Uhura’s mouth when she presses the heel of her hand lightly against Carol’s clit, making Carol feel as though her skin is actually going to catch on fire.

Carol moans again, louder, when Uhura presses her lips to the same place, sliding her tongue over the swollen bud before plunging it deep inside Carol, making Carol cry out, and come around her, every pulse point in her body racing as she grips the rumpled sheet tight in her hands.

Uhura pulls away gently, placing kisses on Carol’s shaking thighs, until Carol’s breathing eases again. She reaches out silently and Uhura immediately tangles their hands together, pressing up to kiss Carol’s mouth again and again until Carol doesn’t care that she can’t catch her breath, because Uhura is there; her hands on Carol’s skin; her words in Carol’s mouth, and it’s all that she needs.

She lets out a small breath against Uhura's neck and falls back on to the pillow. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, and then another, as Uhura presses small warm kisses along her neck and shoulder, tracing some invisible path that only Uhura knows.

It’s quiet, for now. The stars rush past outside, and the Enterprise moves through them and Carol imagines she can feel the rush and hum of the engines.

She’ll need more, soon, much more, as her heat fully takes hold. But for now, she rests her head on Uhura’s chest, closes her eyes, and listens to the steady rush and hum of her alpha’s heart.

It’s enough.


End file.
